Truth & Consequences
by SupernaturalGeek
Summary: Part 5 of the Jean & Toby series. When their route takes them past some old friends the boys wonder exactly how you're supposed to explain inadvertantly starting the Apocalypse. Set mid Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N So.. It's been a while.. _

_I'm fully aware that the last time I wrote a fanfiction story I made it clear I wouldn't be doing any more. _

_Yet here I am. _

_There are a couple of reasons I'm doing this really; One, I have found myself (mostly) enjoying S5 more than I did the latter half of S4 and it may have inspired me just a little. _

_Two, when I announced I was giving up writing a couple of people requested one more visit to Jean & Toby and in retrospect it does rather feel like there are some loose ends to be tied up there, given last time the couple saw the boys Dean only had months left before he was due to die. I'm still stunned and amazed that these characters I created were so popular with the handful of folks who read my stories, so I'd like to at least give their story a proper ending. _

_Which brings me neatly to the dedication for this story; since I began posting stories here there has been one person who consistently reviewed every single one and was always (far too) kind with their praise. _

_This aforementioned person happened to be one of those who was so keen to see the boys revisit Jean & Toby too, so as a 'Thank You' for the reasons I've just listed this story is for __**Pandora Jazz**__._

_Now, if anyone is still here, I shall leave you to get on with the story. I hope you like it. _

"Dean"

At the sound of his name Dean mumbled something unintelligible and sank further down the seat until he was practically in the foot-well. Hunched against the door with his leather jacket covering him, only a few bits of hair were visible.

Smirking, Sam tried again, this time reaching over and giving his brother's shoulder a good shake at the same time. "Dean, wake up."

Growling now, Dean tried to shrug off Sam's hand with no effect. Giving up he twisted round, glaring at Sam once his face was finally visible again. "What?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "You really are such a joy to be around sometimes, you know that?"

Sitting up properly and rubbing his eyes Dean didn't even bother trying to catch his coat as it slid towards his feet. Sam did that for him instead, folding it over and throwing it onto the backseat. When he turned back he saw his brother looked slightly more alert, although no less irritable.

"So what the hell is so important that you had to wake me up when I've only been asleep for five damn minutes?" Dean grumbled, deliberately ignoring Sam's previous sleight against his sunny disposition.

Sam glanced at the clock and back again. "You've been asleep for two hours, actually."

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so? That obviously makes up for the fact I haven't slept at all before that in _two days_."

Sam gave him a long suffering look. "Are you done?"

Dean didn't bother answering, instead just raising one eyebrow as a prompt for further explanation before giving a jaw cracking yawn. Feeling slightly guilty, since Dean had at least been right about not getting any sleep for the last two days, Sam reached down beside the seat and grabbed a paper bag that was already starting to show grease stains. He held it out, grinning when Dean's expression immediately lightened as he snatched it out of his hand. Opening it up he sighed happily when the aroma of freshly grilled beef and hot fries wafted out of it. Pulling out the burger he took a large mouthful, gesturing with his free hand to remind Sam he hadn't yet answered properly.

Sam was just grateful he hadn't also voiced the question with his mouth full, for once.

Leaning back against the door he reached down and picked up a cup of coffee from what appeared to Dean to be a sudden endless supply of food and drink, taking a sip before he answered. "I thought you might be interested in seeing where we are, before we drove right past." he said, aiming for a casual tone.

Either he missed it or Dean just knew him too well – probably the latter – since he immediately frowned a little and lowered his burger. Swallowing he looked round, paying more attention now as he scanned the scenery. He was about to ask what was so special about this particular backwoods country road when it came to him.

His eyes widened as he glanced back at Sam, now understanding the reason for the imperceptible tension in his brother's voice and posture. "Oh."

Despite the tension Sam had to smirk at the not so eloquent answer. "Yeah. That's what I thought."

Taking another bite of his burger, partly to put off what was coming, Dean looked out of the window again. Now he knew where they were he easily recognised the trees and the landscape and rolling down the window he smelt the freshness of the air, a hint of pine coming from the woods that stretched endlessly on either side of them.

Finishing his food with one more bite he felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned round to see Sam holding another cup of coffee towards him. He took it with a quick smile, swallowing a few sips before finally shifting his attention back to his brother.

Sam raised his own eyebrows at him and he sighed. "I don't know, Sammy. Do you really think we'd be welcome after all this time? We never even let them know what happened with the whole deal thing, now we're supposed to rock up and what? Have a quick chat over the kitchen table and let slip we started the Apocalypse? I think that's going to take more than a bunch of flowers and a bottle of scotch this time."

Sam grimaced. "Well when you put it like that."

Dean snorted, taking another long sip of coffee.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck before continuing with what he'd been about to say. "Look, I know we should have kept in touch them and we definitely should have told them you were still alive. Or alive again. Whatever, we should have told them what happened. But we didn't, and I gotta admit, I feel bad about it. Maybe there's a reason we've ended up on this road again. At the very least we should let them know we're both still here."

Dean pulled a face. "You do realise that telling me it's fate we've ended up somewhere is not exactly the best way to convince me to do something, right?"

Sam shook his head, knowing all too well what a touchy subject it was, the constant manipulation they were facing these days from both angels and demons. That said he couldn't help but think it was somehow fortuitous that they'd had to pass by this way on the trip back to Bobby's.

Still considering the issue, Dean tried to decide what kind of reception they were likely to get from the old couple who'd practically adopted them before. Each time they'd visited they'd always felt completely at home and nothing but welcome. Even at Thanksgiving, when Jean and Toby's sons and their families had been there, they'd still been made to feel like they were a bona fide part of it all.

But that had been then.

When they'd last left the threat of the deal had been hanging over their heads and he'd been convinced he'd never get another chance to see them again. After coming back from hell things had gone downhill so fast there'd been little time to think about getting in touch to let them know what had happened. And now; now it just seemed ridiculous. The very idea of turning up on their doorstep and having to explain that they may have kicked off the end of the world, albeit without really meaning to, brought him out in a cold sweat.

Sam was still studying him, his expression caught somewhere between hopeful and anxious. Dean wondered sometimes if he knew he was doing it, or how effective the look was. He decided given they'd only just sorted out a whole host of trust issues between them it was probably best not to find out.

A thought did occur to him though and he looked down at the bag of fries still on his lap and back at Sam, shaking his head slightly. "That's why you stopped and got food and coffee before you pulled over, isn't it? You were trying to put me in a good mood before suggesting we go visit Jean & Toby."

The flash of guilt that Sam quickly tried to cover up made Dean both smirk and wonder how exactly his brother had managed to deceive him for so long when he was sneaking off with Ruby. Pushing the thought aside he waited for Sam's answer, amused by the way he was now fidgeting as if the seat was red hot.

"I wouldn't exactly say I was trying to put you in a good mood. But I'll admit I figured you'd be less grumpy if you'd eaten and had a caffeine fix first."

"Hey, I don't get grumpy."

"Sure you don't."

Aware they were getting sidetracked Dean settled for a glare as he tried to steer the conversation back to original topic. "I just don't think it's a good idea to show up unannounced after so long. At the very least they're gonna be pretty upset we never kept in touch. Did you even call them to let them know I died?"

Sam winced visibly and Dean wished he'd phrased that better. Before he could say anything though his brother answered the question, his voice so quiet he could barely hear it. "No, I didn't call them. I didn't call anyone. They called me, once, about a month after it happened but I didn't answer. I couldn't. Even the thought of saying the words out loud just.." He tailed off and Dean reached over and rested his hand on Sam's shoulder without even thinking about it. Giving him a small smile Sam took a deep breath before continuing. "I think they tried maybe once more but after that my phone got wrecked when I was taking down some vampires and I lost their number. Not that I was really bothered about talking to people then anyway. After you came back, I guess it just never crossed my mind."

Given how hard Sam had just found it to dredge up memories of the time after his death, Dean chose not to call attention to what _had_ actually been on Sam's mind at that time. Instead he moved his hand away and took some fries out of the bag, chewing them absently as he tried to work out the best course of action.

Sam meanwhile sat there and tried to stop fidgeting so much. He was deliberately avoiding thinking anymore about what it had been like for him after Dean's death, purely because even after all this time it was still enough to make it feel as though someone had shoved a hot poker in his gut. Instead he tried to decide just what Toby and Jean's reaction to seeing them again would be. A sudden horrible thought came to mind and he grimaced without even realising it.

"What?"

Looking up he guessed Dean had seen and shook his head. "Nothing."

Dean continued to look at him and after a moment Sam sighed as he gave in. "Alright, it's just that we don't even know if they'll be there. It's been a long time, you said so yourself. Anything could have happened."

It was Dean's turn to pull a face as he acknowledged Sam was right. Whilst their own lives were undoubtedly more dangerous than most, there was still a chance something had happened to the old couple instead, from accidents to sudden illness.

Abandoning his food, given his appetite had suddenly disappeared, he rubbed a hand over his face. "This is getting us nowhere. Much as I'd like to just drive on and pretend there's nothing here I can't, not now we're on their doorstep. We might as well get this over with. Hard as it's going to be, we owe them that much."

Sam nodded, already shifting in the driver's seat and starting the Impala's engine again. As he checked the road and pulled out he saw Dean gathering together the rubbish, throwing it into the backseat with a distracted air. Picking up speed, he felt his stomach churning.

He really hoped they were making the right decision.

_A/N Pt 2 – I don't intend for this to be too long but I realised it will be more than just a one-shot, given I'm 2000 odd words in and they've only just decided to visit... It's taking me a little while to get back into the rhythm of writing the Winchesters but, that said, I do promise to try not to be too long with the next update (if anyone is actually interested in reading more). I'll be back as soon as I can…_


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they pulled into Jean and Toby's driveway Dean was wishing he was the one behind the wheel; it would at least have given him something to do. As it was he fiddled nervously with the radio, only giving up when Sam slapped his hand away with an irritated huff.

"Leave it alone, would you? There's not much point trying to tune it when we're already here."

Dean glared at him but left the dial alone, instead switching his gaze to stare out the window as the house came into view. It looked exactly the same as it always had and for a second he got a flash of their last visit in his head, building snowmen and having an epic snowball fight with Sam and the others. A fresh wave of apprehension swept through him and he swallowed several times as his mouth went dry.

Coming to a stop in front of the porch steps Sam switched off the engine and rubbed sweaty palms against his jeans. Glancing at Dean he saw his brother was just as unsure about this as he was, a fact which did at least make him feel less alone.

Neither of them made a move to get out of the car and Dean was almost about to suggest they turn round and get out of there when Jean came around the side of the house, carrying a set of garden shears in her hands. She caught sight of the Impala out of the corner of her eye and froze, staring at them as her face literally drained of colour.

Very slowly Dean found himself opening the door without even thinking about it, getting out equally as hesitantly. Closing it he made no other move, wondering briefly if his own face was as pale as Jean's was.

On the other side of the car Sam had also got out and took a small step forward, stopping as his lips twitched in a half smile that telegraphed his uncertainty.

Jean meanwhile looked from Dean to Sam, then back to Dean again. Dropping the shears carelessly on the ground she walked over, her gaze never wavering. When she got closer Dean fought the fight or flight urge running through his veins and hoped she couldn't see how much his knees were shaking.

He'd faced the opening of hell with fewer nerves than he was feeling right now.

Having stopped, Jean's expression as she stared up at him was unreadable. It felt like time had slowed to a standstill and eventually he opened his mouth to say something, anything, only to slam it shut again when his head was snapped sideways. His cheek stinging he turned back to look at Jean, his eyes watering a little from the impact. He heard Sam's sharp intake of breath but before his brother could defend him he watched as Jean's eyes filled with tears and she pulled him to her, hugging him so hard he was sure his internal organs were being squashed.

His head spinning somewhat, partly from the blow and partly from the speed at which Jean's mood had shifted, he hesitated a couple of seconds before putting his own arms round her and returning the hug. He could feel her trembling and also became aware of a growing wet patch on his chest. Looking over the roof of the car he shot Sam a desperate look but he just shrugged helplessly.

Not wanting to upset her even more, or possibly get hit again, he stood very still and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity Jean pulled back, taking an ever present handkerchief from her pocket and wiping her face delicately. When she looked up again her eyes were red rimmed but Dean could see a whole mix of emotions in them, from relief, to joy, to anger. She shook her head slightly.

"I don't know whether to hug you some more or try again to knock some sense into you."

He leaned back and gave a nervous smile. "I'm voting for the first one, if that counts at all."

She actually chuckled at that, and before he knew it he was being hugged a second time, this time more gently.

"It is so good to see you, Dean." she said softly, her voice muffled by his shirt.

He had no time to wonder too much if she'd feel the same once she knew what they'd done as she pulled away once more, switching her attention to Sam.

"Well are you planning on keeping this car between us the whole time, Sam?"

He blushed and quickly came around, half expecting the same reaction. As it was Jean simply hugged him tightly and Dean looked aggrieved as he rubbed at his rapidly reddening cheek.

"How is it I'm always the one to get slapped?" he grumbled, thinking of Ellen's reaction when they'd first encountered her again.

Jean couldn't help laughing a little as she released Sam, who merely smirked at Dean and easily dodged the swat aimed at him in return. Seeing the mark she'd left she looked guilty, raising her hand to rest against Dean's cheek more gently this time. He almost flinched but relaxed when she just left it there, feeling a little awkward.

"I'm sorry about that. It was just such a shock seeing you boys here at last and we've been so scared about what might have happened to you,"

He cut her off. "Hey, don't worry about it. We probably deserved it, being out of touch so long."

He emphasised the 'we' part of the statement, shooting Sam a dirty look as he said it. Sam had to admit he did feel a bit bad that Dean had been the one to get hit, since in fairness it was both of them who'd dropped off the radar.

Still, he was also just a tiny bit relieved as well. For a small woman, Jean had one hell of a right hook.

Dropping her hand Jean turned towards the house, motioning them to follow her.

"Come on then. I have hot coffee and fresh apple cake and I just know what you boys have to tell us is best listened to in comfort. Toby's going to be so glad to see you."

As they followed Dean elbowed Sam, none too gently. "Just so you know? You're going first. I already took the fall on this one, he gets handy with the slapping it's your turn."

Sam rolled his eyes but dutifully went ahead, knowing it was only fair. They caught up with Jean as she went through the kitchen door and his first glimpse of Toby was of him sitting at the scrubbed wooden table, tools spread out in front of him on an old oil stained cloth.

"You done with the pruning already?" he said, not looking up. When Jean didn't answer he did finally raise his head and his eyes widened when he saw the Winchesters standing cautiously in the doorway behind her.

"Well I'll be damned."

Pushing his chair back he dropped the tool he'd been cleaning onto the table and closed the distance between them in two strides. Sam eyed him a little warily but he needn't have worried. Toby put his hands on Sam's shoulders, shaking his head as he looked him over then hugging him briefly, patting his back hard several times before he pulled away. He did the same to Dean, giving them a warm smile as he stepped back to stand next to Jean and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you two. We'd almost given up hope."

Sam gave him an apologetic look. "We're really sorry. We should have been in touch before now, it's just,"

He tailed off and Jean obviously sensed that there was a lot to be said and none of it good, judging by the haunted look in their eyes. Rubbing her hands together briskly she took charge.

"Right, you two sit down and I'll bring everything over. And I expect to see those tools gone from my table before I come back." she said, moving towards the bubbling coffee pot without even glancing over her shoulder.

Toby winked at them as he dutifully began to clear away his things and Dean couldn't help but grin at the familiarity of it all.

Since they weren't allowed to help with anything they both sat down, watching while Jean bustled about efficiently gathering everything together and Toby disappeared outside to dispose of the half cleaned tools. Sam was practically vibrating with nervous energy, the calm comfort he usually felt whenever they visited eluding him on this occasion. Dean glanced sideways at him, raising an eyebrow, and Sam acknowledged the unspoken instruction to calm down with a rueful quirk of his lips. Taking a few deep breaths he crossed his ankles and tucked his legs under the chair in an attempt to stop his right knee bouncing up and down. Leaning forward with his arms on the table he watched out of the corner of his eye as Dean slouched back in his own chair, looking like he didn't have a care in the world with one arm slung casually over the back. Only someone who knew him really well – a very short list that Sam came top of – would have spotted the telltale signs of tension around his eyes and the way he kept clenching his jaw.

By the time everything was ready, Jean carrying over a massive tray on which sat a fresh pot of coffee, four mugs, four plates and a tantalising looking apple cake, Sam was wishing he hadn't woken Dean to suggest stopping by. Abruptly he remembered the look on Bobby's face and the disgust in his voice when he'd told Sam to lose his number after learning what he'd done. Granted, the former mechanic had hardly been himself at that moment, but despite what the real Bobby had said to him in the hospital he still couldn't silence that nagging voice that said deep down it might not have been completely untrue. Now here he was again, about to admit his part in starting the Apocalypse to people whose opinion genuinely mattered to him.

It wasn't getting easier with repetition.

He was so lost in thought that he jumped slightly when a mug appeared in front of him, jerking his arms back. Jean frowned at his reaction, concerned, and he felt his face heat up. Deliberately avoiding looking at Dean, who he knew would be looking at him with the same expression, he gave her a sheepish smile as she poured coffee for him. Luckily Toby chose that precise moment to return from the shed and to Sam's relief nothing was said while Jean filled the rest of the mugs and cut generous slices of cake for everyone.

"So," Toby said as he sat down, making himself comfortable. "I'm guessing since Dean is sitting here large as life you boys found a way out of that deal that you were so worried about last time we saw you."

Dean flinched, almost imperceptibly, clearing his throat before he answered. "Not… exactly."

Toby raised his eyebrows while Jean watched them anxiously. "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"There wasn't a way out of it. We tried everything we could think of it but when the deal came due, I died."

Jean gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth even as Toby slid his arm around her, his now solemn gaze never leaving Dean's. "Then how is it you're here?"

Dean gave a forced chuckle. "This is going to sound crazy but would you believe me if I said I was brought back from hell by an angel?"

The couple exchanged glances before Toby let out a long breath, shaking his head. "I think you're going to need to start at the beginning."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Apologies for the delay on this chapter; I'm finding it harder to write this stuff than I used to... _

Toby's statement hung in the air for a moment before Dean steeled himself, sitting up straighter as he prepared to try and explain everything that had happened after the pivotal moment when he'd died.

Preferably without sounding utterly insane, although chances were the ship had long since sailed on that one.

He glanced sideways at Sam, taking in the lowered gaze that was firmly focused on the table top and the way he kept swallowing as if something was stuck in his throat. It was obvious that he'd drawn the short straw and would be doing most of the talking but in some ways he didn't really mind.

It was easier than having to listen to the tone of voice his brother used whenever he spoke of that night, or what had come afterwards.

To Jean and Toby's credit they barely raised an eyebrow when they were hurriedly rushed through tales of Hell Hounds, angels and being marked as 'instruments of heaven'.

Sam missed completely the sympathetic looks the couple had been giving him as Dean explained why there'd been no phone calls to let them know what had happened, still seemingly intent on memorising every grain in the wooden table. Meanwhile, continuing before he lost his nerve altogether, Dean had rushed through the rest of it.

He could feel the tension grow the nearer he got to having to announce they'd started the Apocalypse by accident.

He was briefly distracted when Sam finally joined the party only to lay out in the bluntest terms his own actions regarding Ruby and the demon blood. Irritated, Dean stubbornly countered every guilt ridden comment by clearly pointing out that the fault hadn't been Sam's alone; there was enough blame to go around and he made sure Jean and Toby knew that in no uncertain terms, despite the death ray glare he was getting in return from his left side.

Issues of culpability aside though, when he reached the part about Lilith and the final seal he faltered and it was Sam who took over, before he could stop him. His voice soft and his eyes once more fixed anywhere but in the direction of the couple, he told them everything. When he finally finished speaking, Dean was pretty sure his ears popped there was such a vacuum of silence in the room.

It was broken by the sound of Toby's chair scraping on the floor as he pushed it back. They both braced themselves to be told to get out, and never come back, so much so that it took Dean a few seconds to realise what Toby _had _actually said when he finally spoke.

"Reckon we could all use something stronger than coffee right about now."

As they stared stupidly at him he disappeared through the kitchen door in search of whatever it was he had in mind, Dean shifted his gaze in Sam's direction as if seeking confirmation he hadn't heard wrong. The wide eyed stare he was getting in return was no help and instead he turned his attention to Jean, apprehensively.

She was wiping her face with a handkerchief that was rapidly becoming mangled, her eyes red rimmed as she regarded them with nothing but sympathy.

"You poor boys." she said quietly and Dean found himself at a complete loss for words.

He was saved from trying to think of a suitable response by Toby's return. Carrying a bottle of scotch and four glasses he put them down on the table and poured a generous measure in each, nudging the nearest two towards them as he went and added some water to Jean's. When he finally sat back down he looked up and realised he was being watched, warily, and that neither of them had made a move towards the whiskey.

He raised an eyebrow. "You got some place you need to be tonight?"

Dean hesitated, knowing Bobby was expecting them but also knowing that there was no real urgency to their visit. It was more habit lately, to go there between jobs or when they were close enough to get away with stopping by 'in passing'. He was pretty sure under the circumstances that the elder hunter would have no objections to them showing up a day late.

On the other hand, by downing the contents of the glass they were committing themselves to staying and in doing so, committing themselves to whatever difficult conversations were bound to be coming.

He looked at Sam questioningly.

Sam's gaze flicked between Dean and Toby, and back again, as he fought his own indecision. Whilst he was relieved – and amazed – that they were being given an unspoken invitation to stay after everything they'd just confessed, he couldn't help but feel as worried as his brother about what might happen if they accepted the offer.

In the end it was the slightly wobbly but encouraging smile that Jean was giving them that swayed it and he gave a small nod as he picked up his glass and swallowed half of it in one go, feeling his eyes water a little as the burn hit the back of his throat.

Not quite as sure as Sam apparently was, but nevertheless feeling like it was the right thing to do, Dean followed suit only in his case he emptied the entire glass without so much as flinching. Toby's other eyebrow joined the first but he said nothing, simply reaching across and refilling Dean's glass while topping up Sam's.

Dean leaned forward and rested his arms on the table, cradling the glass but in no rush to empty it this time. Forcing himself to meet Toby's gaze head on he allowed some of his uncertainty to show.

Toby's expression softened. "If you boys are waiting for us to condemn you or start playing the blame game I'm afraid you're out of luck. Reckon the two of you are busy enough blaming yourselves without needing us to go jumping in."

Sam blinked, almost comically. "But,"

When nothing more was forthcoming Dean shook his head and took over. "What Sam here is trying so eloquently to say is why the hell not?"

Sam shot him an exasperated look. "That's not exactly what I was trying to say."

Dean shrugged. "It pretty much covers things, doesn't it?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Toby couldn't stop his lips quirking at the familiar bickering. The lighter mood didn't last long though and as Sam gave up trying to educate his brother on the subtleties of how to word a sentence they both turned their attention back to the couple.

Toby shook his head. "The way I see it, and I'm sure Jean'll back me up here, this whole thing has been on the cards right from the start. You two have been unlucky enough to get dragged smack bang in the middle of it and while I don't deny you might have made a few mistakes, the blame for what happened don't lie on your shoulders. If you ask me someone a lot higher up than that needs to hold themselves accountable."

Dean was literally open mouthed. "Are you serious? I hate to labour the point here but we started the _Apocalypse_. There's mistakes and there's mistakes."

"And I made some pretty big ones." Sam interjected, earning himself a not so discreet kick.

"_We_ made some pretty big ones." Dean countered, ignoring the dirty look he was now getting as Sam rubbed his ankle.

Jean folded her arms, her expression almost defiant. "That may be but Toby's right. Someone's been using the two of you like pieces on a chess board and that's just not fair. I wouldn't mind a quiet word with these angels of yours about that."

At the idea of Jean going toe to toe with Zachariah, or Castiel, Dean snorted and even Sam relaxed long enough to grin.

Jean gave them an admonishing look. "I'm serious. There's a way things should be done and what's happened to you boys is not it. I'm so mad right now I reckon I could have words with the Almighty himself, letting this kind of thing go on and not lifting a finger to stop it."

Dean couldn't help it, there was no way not to laugh at the idea of Jean lecturing god on the decent thing to do. Unfortunately he was just in the middle of taking another sip of whiskey and the ensuing coughing fit was pretty impressive.

Although he wasn't sure it had required Sam hitting him on the back quite _that_ hard.

When he'd recovered enough to breathe he saw Jean and Toby were still looking at them with nothing but sympathy and whilst there was also a hint of anger, clearly it was directed somewhere other than at them.

He found himself pretty much speechless for the second time.

It was Sam who managed to voice what they'd both been thinking in the end. "We appreciate the support, we really do, but we still had more than just a hand in setting all this in motion. We wouldn't blame you if you wanted us to leave right now and never come back." he said, softly.

Jean's eyes flashed. "Nonsense. I won't listen to talk like that, do you understand me, Sam Winchester? You two are a part of this family and we are not going to turn our backs on you now. Especially at a time like this. I've never heard anything so ridiculous."

Dean shook his head. "Sam's right, Jean. This is the end of the world we're talking about here. Most things can be forgiven but this,"

It was Toby's turn to cut him off. "But nothing. We understand what you're saying and we know what it means but it don't change anything. We got plenty of issues with what's gone on but none of them are aimed at you boys. Do you understand?"

They didn't, and Dean wasn't sure they ever would, but nonetheless after a brief hesitation they both nodded anyway. Clearly the couple had made their minds up and if detailing every screw up they'd made since the night Dean's deal had come due hadn't changed that he wasn't sure what would.

There was an awkward silence until Jean pushed her chair back and stood decisively, taking a few delicate sips of her whiskey and water. Putting the glass back down she began to gather the now cold mugs of coffee and the untouched plates of apple cake.

"This can wait until after dinner, I think. Why don't you three take a walk while I make a start getting things ready. I'm sure you could do with the fresh air."

Toby nodded. "Sounds like a mighty fine idea. I'll go get my jacket."

Still too stunned by the way things were going to protest, Dean and Sam exchanged a perplexed glance before getting to their feet. As they waited for Toby's return Sam felt like he ought to pinch himself and make sure this was real. Instead he finished off his whiskey and gathered his wits long enough to shoot Dean a disapproving look as his brother downed the rest of his second glass of the stuff in one go.

It hadn't escaped his attention just how much of a regular occurrence that was getting to be these days.

Dean noticed the look but ignored it with a roll of his eyes. As far as he was concerned Sam was lucky he wasn't sticking a straw in the entire bottle.

The tension and nerves that had kept him wound so tight since the moment Sam explained where they were had slowly begun to ease but he still couldn't help waiting for the other shoe to drop. Whilst the couple had taken it calmly in the past, when they'd explained exactly what it was they did for a living and later when they'd admitted the consequences of the deal he'd made, there was a big difference between that and what they'd just told them.

And yet there was no escaping the support and outrage on their behalf that was coming their way, incomprehensible as it was.

He was saved from tying himself in knots any further as Toby came into the room again. Walking towards the back door, zipping up his jacket as he went, he gestured with his head for them to follow him.

"Come on, I know just the right the spot."

At a loss they did what they were told, their smiles towards Jean as she cheerfully waved them off a whole lot less certain than hers was. Once through the door Dean closed it carefully behind them and rubbed his face wearily as he looked up at Sam. His brother shrugged, clearly having no better idea than he did what they were supposed to do now as they turned to follow Toby.

Lengthening their pace to keep up with his long strides they headed towards the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think we're nearly there yet?"

The muttered comment from behind made Sam snort, which he then tried to turn into an unconvincing cough as Toby glanced over his shoulder at them. Narrowly avoiding actually choking himself he slowed down a little and glanced sideways when Dean caught up.

"Seriously?"

Dean gave him an innocent look. "What? I was just asking."

"Uh-huh. Well how about you try having a little patience, since you're not actually five years old."

"Hey, you're one to talk. If I had a dollar for every time I had to answer that question I'd be richer than that geeky computer dude."

"Bill Gates."

"What?"

"Bill Gates, that's the geeky computer – look, never mind, and don't exaggerate. I wasn't that bad."

Dean shook his head as they carried on walking. "Right, sure you weren't. You're lucky Dad never followed through on his threat to leave you by the side of the road. You owe me for that you know."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll just add it to the list, shall I? Anyway, even if I was a little impatient back then at least I had the excuse of _being_ a kid. Unlike those of us that are just stuck there mentally."

Whatever defence Dean had been about to make was cut off as Toby stopped and turned round, waiting for them to reach him.

"Here we are."

Curious, they both stepped forward, looking round as they took in the view.

"Wow, this is really nice." Sam said appreciatively, seeing Dean nod his agreement as he moved further towards the water.

The path they'd just taken had opened out into a clearing with what amounted to a small pebbled beach leading down to the river's edge. A natural bend in the river left it to sweep majestically past them and disappear over what sounded like a fairly substantial waterfall. The water was fast flowing here and the noise of it, whilst fairly loud, was also somehow soothing in a way.

Dean had found a large rock and perched on it, leaning down with one hand to touch the water. Sam wandered over to join him, finding his own rock a few feet away. He resisted the pull of the water though, knowing how cold it would be. Dean didn't seem to mind however and Sam smiled slightly as he watched some of the tension in his brother's shoulders ease away, as if absorbed by the river as it rushed by.

They'd almost forgotten Toby was there until he spoke, his voice quiet but easily loud enough for them to hear even above the noise of the waterfall.

"Been down here more times than I can remember when I've had something on my mind, or when I've just needed somewhere I can take a minute to get my breath back."

Dean's gaze shifted from the river to meet Sam's for a moment, both seeing a flash of mutual understanding. They said nothing though, sensing Toby wasn't finished.

They were right.

"I'm sure you're expecting me to come out with some big old speech, telling you what to do about this fix you've gotten into. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to disappoint you."

Sam felt his heart sink and he noticed Dean's expression cloud over but before either of them could speak, Toby continued. "Truth is, this whole thing is way beyond my area of expertise. I've sat in my fair share of churches in my time and I've always called myself a believer, even if I wasn't exactly what they'd call god-fearing. But what you boys have seen – the things you've been through – I'm not sure that ties in with any ideas I might have had about how the Almighty works."

"It's alright," Dean interrupted, his voice low and rough. "We didn't come here expecting you and Jean to solve our problems for us. We just thought you deserved to know what had happened. What we'd done."

Toby fixed him with a look, raising one eyebrow. "I appreciate that but did we not already decide that this wasn't your fault? You and Sam weren't the ones calling the shots here, you boys were just doing what you could. Now am I making myself clear on this? Or do I need to start knocking some heads together?"

Dean opened his mouth to say something but the look on Toby's face persuaded him that keeping quiet might be a better life choice. Instead he looked over at Sam, getting a mild glare in return for passing the buck.

Since the glare had no effect, Sam took a deep breath and gave Toby a half smile. "We get what you're saying, and it means a lot to us that you and Jean don't think we're to blame. But it doesn't change the fact that if we'd done things differently, this wouldn't have happened."

Toby sighed. "Maybe. But I still say you had your hands tied and nothing's gonna change my mind on that. But all this is besides the point; I brought you two here because I reckon it wouldn't hurt to be reminded why you're still out there fighting. Ever since you boys landed on our doorstep, me and Jean have known you were different. Special. And I'm not talking about any god-given-destiny, I'm talking about who you are. What's inside. Do you think we make a habit of adopting every stray that comes our way? Trust me, you two are the first ones we've invited to become part of the family and we didn't even have to think twice about doing it."

Dean grinned at that and Sam felt his own lips twitch even as the warmth of Toby's words sank in.

Grinning a little himself, Toby leaned back against an old tree stump, making himself comfortable before he carried on. "Fact is we knew there was more to your story than met the eye from day one, which is partly why we weren't as shocked as you were expecting us to be when you finally told us what you did for a living. See, we already knew you had kind hearts and brave souls, so the fact you were out there putting your lives on the line and fighting evil that most folks don't even realise exists, well that just confirmed what we'd already suspected. As for the rest of it, I reckon Jean hit the nail on the head when she told you she'd like a few words with these angels of yours, or even the lord himself. Cos if anyone's behaved badly and done the wrong thing here, it sure isn't the two of you."

Dean ducked his head, embarrassed, and Sam could feel his own face getting hot at the glowing way Toby was describing them.

Seeing their reactions Toby shook his head, his expression a mixture of fond exasperation. "If you could see yourselves right now. I swear I've never known two people less able to take credit where it's due than you boys."

Dean cleared his throat, flashing Toby a lopsided smile. "Hey, it's not that we don't appreciate what you're saying but we're not as heroic as you're making us out to be. The way you put it we should be sitting on top of horses wearing suits of armour and riding around rescuing damsels in distress. Although actually that does sound pretty good."

Sam kicked a well aimed rock in his brother's direction, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' when it connected. "What Dean was trying to say is that we're not blameless in all this, not by a long shot. And some of the things we've done, they're not things to be proud of. Whatever way you look at it."

Toby shrugged. "I ain't saying you're lily-white, none of us are. But you do your best and you take on more than anyone should have to, trying to protect the whole world. Especially since the world hasn't exactly given much back."

They couldn't really argue with the blunt words but neither of them were comfortable with the pedestal the couple apparently had them on.

Keenly aware of that, Toby took pity on them and decided to get on with the rest of what he had to say. "You may or may not agree with the way Jean and I look at things but I'm gonna tell you something else now, and this I reckon is something you need to keep in mind when you're taking on Lucifer and his minions. What we also noticed, first time we ever met you, was how well the two of you worked as a team. That bond you've got, that's your greatest weapon in all this and I know sometimes it's the first thing to get overlooked in the heat of the moment. I've watched you both struggle plenty in the past and most of those times it's been because you were trying to handle things alone. Now I know you usually do it for the best of reasons, to protect one another, but even you have to admit that's partly what contributed to you boys accidentally opening hell's gate."

Silence greeted Toby's statement but as they exchanged glances both of them knew he was right. It was a conclusion they'd already come to on their own, just unfortunately only with hindsight.

His expression softened as he watched them. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad, I'm just trying to make sure that this time around you remember the lesson. If there's any way you're going to fight this, and win, it's going to be by doing it as a team. Every one of us makes mistakes, the trick is to learn from them. And to try not to repeat them."

Dean nodded, even before he finished speaking. "We know, and we have learnt. Really."

Sam nodded too, part of him still unable to stop wishing he could have accepted this particular lesson a long time ago and saved both of them a lot of grief.

Not to mention avoiding triggering the end of the world.

Toby seemed satisfied with their responses and straightened up. "Anyway, I'm sure you've had enough of listening to my voice so I'm gonna leave you here to enjoy some quiet time. Just come back when you're ready."

With that he disappeared back into the trees and along the path before they could even respond. Left alone, with only the sound of the river for company, they eyed each other a little warily.

It was Sam who broke the silence first, as usual. "So?"

"So what?"

The look Sam was giving him told Dean that his brother really wasn't in the mood and he held his hands up in surrender, before he decided to throw him in the river or start kicking more rocks his way. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a wad. Look, it's not like we hadn't already worked all this out for ourselves so I don't see that we really need to sit here and analyse the whole thing to death."

"Of course you don't." Sam said, dryly.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Dr Phil. Like I was saying, Toby didn't tell us anything we didn't already know so it seems to me we should just be grateful that he and Jean aren't chasing us out of here with pitchforks for starting the Apocalypse and leave it at that."

Sam sighed. "Fine. Just as long as we make sure that we _don't_ go forgetting what he said later down the line. Even you've got to admit, we have a habit of repeating our mistakes and it's done us no favours so far."

"I said that already, didn't I? Geez, I'll have it tattooed on my forehead if it'll really make you feel better but can we please drop it now?"

Knowing how to quit while he was ahead Sam mimed zipping his mouth shut, jumping backwards with a yelp shortly after when Dean splashed freezing cold water at him to get his own back.

By the time they returned to the house they were both wet enough that it looked like they'd been caught in a downpour. When Jean saw them she said nothing, simply shaking her head at their sheepish expressions and handing them a towel each. Having dried – and changed – they sat down to what looked like enough food to feed the five thousand. Sam had to give up with some still left on his plate but he wasn't surprised that Dean managed not only to finish his, but that his face lit up when Jean casually mentioned while she was clearing the table the cherry pie she'd cooked that afternoon.

Banned from helping out with the washing up when they eventually finished eating, they were carrying mugs of fresh coffee out to the front porch when Dean suddenly stopped dead in the hallway. Before Sam could ask what was wrong he'd veered right, stepping through the partially open door and into the lounge.

Sam followed, frowning, but when he saw what had grabbed his brother's attention his eyes widened.

"Oh wow."

Sitting on the long mantelpiece above the fire, next to the carved eagle they'd given the couple and that still had pride of place, was a simple wooden photo frame. Inside it, protected by glass that was so clean it practically sparkled, was the reason for them both standing there open mouthed.

As Dean stared he wondered who had taken it, since he didn't recall seeing anyone with a camera. Then again, he had to admit he'd been concentrating on other things at the time, like getting actual air in his lungs.

Whoever the photographer was they'd captured perfectly the moment Sam had managed to overpower him after the friendly snowman building competition had descended into chaos. He could almost hear the ear splitting yell that had accompanied the utterly triumphant grin on Sam's face as he'd shovelled handfuls of snow down Dean's back. His own face was a mixture of shock at the sudden coldness and outright laughter at his brother. To one side - just in shot - Chris and Nathan were doubled over clearly both gasping for air, while in the background Christopher and Thomas were watching with almost adult expressions while the so-called grown ups made complete fools of themselves.

Sam could feel his lips twitching as he recalled the moment and the sheer joy of being able to do something as normal as mess about in the snow and have fun, for once. As he studied the photograph he found himself wishing that they had the time to stick around to see Chris and Nathan again, and their families, but on the other hand he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep up the charade this time, knowing what they did about what the future might hold.

Pushing aside the thoughts he nudged Dean with his shoulder. "Well at least we've got proof that I beat you that time."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? The only reason you had the advantage was because I was laughing so hard at the goofy look on your face when you were chasing after me."

"I did not have a goofy look on my face."

"Oh trust me, you did. Why do you think Chris and Nathan are laughing their asses off as well?"

"Maybe because they just watched you get yours handed to you?"

Dean snorted. "Dream on, Sammy."

Sam gave up, instead gesturing to the picture with one hand. "I can't believe they have this up here. It makes me feel even worse that we never kept in touch after we left."

Dean sobered, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted his gaze from the picture to meet Sam's. "I know, but what's done is done. Least we came back in the end."

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, although they'd probably have preferred it if we weren't dropping by to announce the end of the world."

Not really having an argument against that, Dean had led the way out of the room to their original destination.

The next morning, after the best night's sleep since they'd last stayed there, Jean had done her level best to feed them till they were fit to burst. Sam found himself contemplating travelling to Bobby's in sweatpants, since his jeans were feeling at least a size smaller than they'd been when he put them on earlier.

Having loaded the car with yet more food, some of it admittedly for Bobby, it was finally been time to go. The night before Jean had stood over them as they'd written out their new cell phone numbers, plus Bobby's home number just in case. They'd endured the ten minute lecture on what would happen if they dared to not keep in touch this time in stoic silence, answering with a twin "yes, Ma'am" when she was done.

Now they stood on the porch ready to leave, all of them trying to pretend that there wasn't a chance this really might be their last visit to what was rapidly becoming as much of a home as the Impala or Bobby's house.

Jean sniffed, straightening her shoulders resolutely. "Well, you boys had better get going. I'm not going to say goodbye, because I know you'll be dropping in again as soon as you can. You just take care of yourselves until then, you hear me?"

They both nodded and she quickly hugged them tightly, stepping back and folding her arms as she fought the urge to just keep them there where she knew they'd be safe.

Toby had said all he needed to say down by the river, so he simply shook their hands held their gazes for a moment, trying to convey the faith that he had in them.

Dean was the one to move first, uncomfortable as always with the emotion that hung thickly in the air. Giving the couple a quick smile he hurried round the Impala and got in, waiting impatiently for Sam to join him.

As they pulled away they waved until they were out of sight. Heading along the driveway he saw Sam pulling something out of his pocket and glanced across.

He frowned when Sam opened the glove box but when he saw what was being tucked into the corner, where it would be visible every time they opened it, he shook his head. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

Sam shrugged. "It's not like we actually have that many photos of us and we definitely don't have one as recent as this." he said, staring for a moment before he shut it again.

When he'd quietly asked Jean if she had a copy of the photo she'd smiled and fetched it from a kitchen drawer straight away. At his surprised look she'd told him that she'd asked Jenny – who it turned out was the mystery photographer, courtesy of her cell phone – for two copies when she'd first shown it to her. Sam hadn't been sure what was making the lump in his throat bigger then, the fact the photo had pride of place amongst other pictures of their children and grandchildren, or the fact Jean had been so sure at the time that they'd be back again to collect their own copy.

Dean meanwhile was considering what Toby had said as he reached out to switch on the radio.

It wasn't exactly a new revelation, at least to him, but it had been interesting to hear an outsider's view of his and Sam's relationship, and to know that it was so obvious to everyone that their best strength came in working together.

Finally settling on a station he was happy with he glanced over at his brother again, returning the smile Sam gave him.

Maybe in retrospect they had needed the reminder though, of what they were doing this for. Because when it came down to it what had been captured in that photograph, that's what it was all about.

Family.

And whether it was the kind that came with blood or the kind that came through choice, that was reason enough to keep fighting.

Whatever was to come.

_A/N So there we are. _

_I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and that the (few) people who wanted Jean & Toby to return see it as a fitting 'ending' to their story. Even though I know now what happened in the season finale I didn't reference anything about it here simply because this was set much earlier in S5. I've no idea what will happen in S6, but maybe however it ends it will leave open the possibility that someday in the future the boys do go back to visit Jean & Toby again. I guess I'll be leaving that part up to your imagination.._

_I'm not going to take up anymore of people's time but I do just want to thank anyone who has read and reviewed this, or any of my other stories over the past four years. _

_As for 'Supernatural', despite my reservations about the story arc (and at times the writing in certain episodes) I remain an avid fan, especially of the characters themselves. Given how long I've spent trying to write using their voices I think I shall always have a soft spot for them long after the show eventually ends._

_All that remains then is for me to say goodbye and wish everyone all the best. As the saying goes, 'That's all she wrote'…_


End file.
